Sparks
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: -“Aren’t you and Chad Dylan Cooper the same people?” “Are we Sonny? Are we really?”- Sequel to Dr. Pepper.


Katie feels guilty. Why, you may ask? Well, Katie had promised to post this Friday night for 'readergirl12345', but forgot she had Confirmation, so she couldn't. Then her Grandmother came, and she couldn't get on the computer. She dedicates this to 'readergirl12345' and apologizes times a googillion. On the plus side, Katie feels very holy :)

She hopes you enjoy this, and apologizes in advance if there are any mistakes, and for the constant confusion and jumping around that might occur. Also, Katie encourages reading 'Dr. Pepper' before this, so it can be understood more clearly. If you want you can even review it!

Lastly, she wishes everyone a happy mommy's day!

Enjoy :)

* * *

He had been acting strange all week. During the first few days she just blew it off, she honestly didn't care, did she? But a whole week? In fact, it had been longer than that. Ever since that kiss. But being true full, he was strange anyway.

But all the same, she was spending all her time debating whether or not to ask him about why he was acting strange-er. Was it the magazine covers that constantly had their faces plastered on the front? Not likely. After all, that's attention. And if there is anything he wants in the world, its attention. Well, he didn't particularly seem to like the fact she went out for coffee with a guest star from _'So Random'_, who happened to be an up and rising star. That might have something to do with it. But their relationship started and ended with that kiss, right? So it didn't much matter the fact she went out two days later for coffee. And it wasn't really a date, much to Chad's pleasure. She'll even admit he's a good actor, but not _that_ good of an actor. And she saw the small smile that crept across his face while they were waiting in the commissary for lunch, and he passed the magazine rack which claimed that 'Channy' was in fact still un-clarified of being together, or breaking up, and how her coffee mate already had a girlfriend. A Brazilian model at that. And who on earth would dump a Brazilian model for her? So that was out.

Then why was he all gloomy? Because she went out on a sort of date with him? Was it the fact that they might consider each other as friends? Was it because she went on another 'date' with another person after their 'date' who was admittedly hot, but not _his_ kind of hot? Because he wasn't hot. With his golden hair and deep blue eyes, that she frankly found could read through anything, and you needed a map to navigate. Not hot. Psh. No way.

Perhaps he was jealous, in the friend kind of way. Kind of like he was afraid of her getting hurt. No. Impossible. He'd be the first to tell you that he doesn't get afraid, or really care about others feelings for that matter. But still. Maybe he found Matt Rynhart (up and coming heart throb of America) a threat to his popularity.

Or maybe he was jealous in the way she almost wished he was, in which he has an undying passion for her.

Sonny laughed at herself out loud as he came striding into the commissary with a following of a bunch of very attractive girls (who skirts happen to be shorter than Sonny's shirt) guest staring on Mackenzie Falls, clinging on to his arms. Extremely unlikely. There was no undying passion, or even a passion period. After all, she was from 'Chuckle City'. He offered a small smile from across the room when he saw her. She returned it before making a be-line for the door. She could not be around Chad Dylan Cooper, while thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper. If she was, who knows what might ensue. There could be injuries, and misunderstandings, and true feelings to be revealed, and screaming, and flustered faces, and hair full of Fro-Yo, and God knows what else.

She felt the summer breeze brush over her as she got outside. She wandered to and from the different studio entrances, in meandering ways. She loved and hated times like this. She loved the feeling of complete and utter freeness. No Tawni whining, or Zora meat flinging, or Grady and Nico food delicacies (don't get her wrong, she loved her cast mates, but still). The only problem is times like this gave her too much time to think.

"Want some company?" Upon hearing a honey-gravel voice fill the air, Sonny spun around to be greeted by startling blue eyes, and simply nodded her head. This killed her. That stupid, awkward feeling around him. Everything was fine, and that one night had to go and change everything. One little fake-date, in which she was suppose to become an aquatic creature, ended with her being flushed. Just in a different way than expected. A way in which butterflies rabidly attacked the inside of her stomach, and her face blushed pink, instead of a fish which she was suppose to be that had taken its last breath, and it's owner decided that it should... Well… You get the point. She quickly tried to think of a retort, hoping it might clear the air a little.

"You mean, you'll actually drag yourself away from those _lovely _young ladies in there, and humble yourself to take an afternoon walk."

Chad chuckled sarcastically. "I think I can spare a moment or two."

"Ok, but I must warn you, nature is something you have to get use to. The air is fresh, and trees are unable to grovel at your feet."

"Ha. Funny. Believe it or not, I don't spend all day locked away in a secluded institution." Sonny wasn't listening by that point. She was looking at her feet as they kicked a stone across the hot ground. She saw his feet walk next to hers, in a relaxed manner. Looking up, she saw a small smile etched across his face, eyes closed slightly, and hair blowing in the wind. He seemed so un-Chadish. So much more like a human being. The last couple of days had been pure torture for her. He had almost been to the point where she started to worry about his mental health. He was being _nice_. As in opening doors, and complimenting people, and trying to remember people's names (for the most part). Did she really have to see this side of him to? At this very moment? The all natural Chad? The non-concentrated version?

"You're going to hurt yourself." Sonny was brought out of her thoughts to the sound of his voice, and allowed a puzzled look to etch her face. "What are you thinking about?" Sonny tried to hide her smile, it was so much harder to think of quick and witty retorts after you've swapped spit with someone (as gruesome as it sounds, it's true). And why'd he have to go and be so cute. Stupid cute. Curse it. She quickly covered her thoughts with a scoff.

"Do I sense Chad Dylan Cooper actually caring? Gasp!" Chad shook his head.

"Hardly. I don't care. _Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't care."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Sorry to confuse you with someone who actually shows emotion." Then, Chad watched as her eyebrows drew together. "Wait, aren't you and Chad Dylan Cooper the same people?" A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Are we Sonny? Are we really?" _Wow, way to avoid the question._

"Well I'd hope so. Unless…" He could practically she her eyes light up with ideas. "Maybe you're a spy!" Chad shook his head dismissively. _Here we go._ "And you're undercover as a jerky, arrogant, teen heart throb to try and figure out a conspiracy!"

"Jerky? Arrogant? Sonny, that hurt right here." Chad pointed to his heat dramatically, as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Where? You're black hole where your heart is supposed to be? Did I mention dramatic? And plasticized? And full of himself? And in love with a mirror?"

Chad blinked a couple of times. "No. But honestly Sonny, wouldn't you be if you looked like this." He gestured to himself. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny's eyes where wide in alert, and exclamation.

"Oh! And you're name is not really Chad Dylan Cooper, you just say it so much so you can remind yourself of your secret identity! Your real name is some normal name like Alex Jones-"

"Stop. Don't even-"

"Or Dan Smith-"

"Spies? Secret identities? _Dan?_ Sonny, aren't we being a little irrational here?"

"Ok, so you're sure you're not a spy?"

"Last time I checked, no." Sonny sighed, and continued walking, before stopping suddenly.

"Ok then, Chad Dylan Cooper, if that is your real name, I'm on to you."

Chad scoffed. "On to what?"

"You're double identity! By day you're jerky, teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper, but by night, you're… you're… Well, I don't know what you are. But I'm sure! It's like the male version of Hannah Montana!"

"Cyrus maybe, but Hannah Montana has two identities? Sense when?"

"I'll pretend you didn't just ask that."

"I'm quite serious."

"You're quite stupid."

"I'm quite serious." He repeated.

"That's the sad part."

"Just answer the question." Sonny exhaled a deep breath.

"Sense the existence of time? Honestly Chad, it's one of the worst kept secrets in the world."

"Well I ensure you that I have one identity. After all, if there were two of me, if could be dangerous."

Sonny laughed. "True. If you see how big your ego is now, imagine that double. It could tip the axis of the world off, and then-" She spun around on one leg, a little off balanced.

Chad shook his head, cutting off Sonny's wild ideas that she spoke in excitement. "I was talking about if there were two of me how the girls everywhere would have heart attacks because too much perfection would swell their hearts in my presence."

"That doesn't even make sense, Chadford."

"On the contrary, Alison, I think it makes perfect sense."

"You know what else doesn't make sense?" Sonny ignored his previous comment, and continued. "You."

Chad scoffed. "How don't I make sense? I'm one of the least complex people in the world."

"How do you make sense?" She laughed bitterly._ Least complex? Yeah. Right. _Raising his eyebrows, he looked at the brunette. "You make everything so complicated."

"Complicated? Me? Example please?" He furthered the conversation, half because of curiosity, and half of disbelief.

"Example… Ok… Here's an example. That kiss! What was that? Were you trying to confuse me? You just fueled non-existing rumors, and when I went out for stinking coffee, I was accused of being a cheater and-" Sonny stopped, realizing what she was saying as Chad looked on with a smug grin. Curse her and her big mouth. She didn't want him to know she was still thinking about the kiss.

"Is that how you really feel Sonny?"

"Yes! You know what I also feel?" She didn't wait for a response. "I feel nauseated when I look at you, and my stomach bubbles and twists with hate!" Sonny quickly let the words escape her mouth, before she could take them back. So maybe her stomach didn't bubble of hatred, but she didn't want to face the other option of what it could be. Because the other option was love. And she certainly was not in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. No. No way. Been there, done that, and she was not going back. Chad just stood staring blankly at her. He really didn't know how to react. Hate? Nauseated? He certainly didn't feel that way. But then again, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't care. And he was Chad Dylan Cooper. So, therefore he wasn't allowed to care. Therefore, he didn't feel anyway. Yeah! So for once, he decided to speak the truth. No exaggeration or anything. The cold, hard truth.

"I have no comment." He waved his hand carelessly, hoping to wave off the feeling that was eating the inside of his stomach. A mix of remorse, and gloom.

"You certainly did last week! 'Kiss me'? What was that about?" She slapped her hand over her mouth, turning away from Chad. Why couldn't she stop herself? She bit her lip, and could feel his eyes penetrating the back of her head which got that 'I always feel like somebody's watching me…' song to run through her brain. Chad sighed. There was no pleasing Sonny. He thought she didn't mind. It's not his fault he kissed her. But he had to! I mean, she was sitting right there! And she looked, well, beautiful. It's not like she seemed upset, or helped the matter by actually obliging to do it. They seemed fine afterwards, and there wasn't much difference in the past week. Sure, she was a little quieter, but the retorts were still there, and he had even changed for her! Well, because of her. He was being nice. And he couldn't help it! He snapped out of his thoughts, concentrating on the conversation.

"Well, what'd you want me to do?"

"Uh… I don't know, break-up with me?" Sonny whipped around, prepared for an argument. She pushed the thoughts, and the song, away to the back of her mind.

"Wow. Someone actually wants me to break-up with them."

"Uh, yeah. Hope I tarnished your ego a little, but that would be nice."

"Wait, I thought you wanted a mutual break-up!"

"Since when do you listen, or care, what I want or say?"

"Never too late to start?" Sonny raised her eyebrows. "I mean, what do you want to do now?"

"Break-up!"

"Ok. Consider it done."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"I'm leaving."

"Good." Chad stomped off to the left, while Sonny to the right.

"Um, Chad?" He turned back around at Sonny's voice. "You have to go that way." Sonny hitched her thumb over her shoulder to the right. Chad pushed past her, and continued to storm off, as Sonny walked left. If she wanted a break-up, she would get a break-up.

* * *

Tawni Hart merrily hummed a pointless tune as she painted her manicured nails with a hot pink polish. Today was a good day. She woke up without a hair out of place, she did flawlessly on her skit so she got off early, didn't have to eat the terrible commissary food because a nice gentleman treated her to a salad, and now nothing could go wrong. No sooner than she finished painting her right hand pinky, Sonny Monroe came through their dressing room door, and plopped down onto the sofa, sulking. Tawni furrowed her brow. Should she sacrifice her good mood and ask what's wrong, or be left wondering all day wishing she had asked? Well that was a given, after all, she loved her gossip.

"Well isn't someone a little rain cloud today?" She blew on her right hand, before putting the brush back in the polish, and laying her non-painted left hand on the table top of her vanity.

"I'm not in the mood, Tawni." Sonny mumbled, before grabbing a pillow and slamming it onto her face.

"Ok, grumpy. Gosh, excuse me for being curious."

"His stupid hot-head probably causes global warming, and all his hairspray it polluting the world." Tawni's ears perked up, as the girl hopelessly mumble from under the pillow.

"All isn't happy in lover world?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it, Tawni! But that stupid blond probably wouldn't know sincerity if it came up, and sat in his lap."

"Hello? Blonde in the room?"

"I'm not talking to you, Tawni!"

"Well, what happened now?" Tawni started to paint her left hand, listening intently incase Sonny happened to 'not tell her'.

"The stupid Barbie boy decided that on his windshield of life, I'm just a pointless bug. And his stupid windshield wiper rumors squash me. Swish, swish, squash. Swish, swish, squash."

"So, what did he exactly do this time?"

"I'm not telling, but here." Something flew through the air, knocking over Tawni's polish.

Tawni gasped, and whined. "Sonnyyyy!" She looked at the object of destruction that landed carelessly on her vanity. "Sonny! What are you gonna do?" The brunette removed the pillow from her face.

"You know what, why am I still here? I should go and demand why he did it!"

"Yeah! But first could you get me some towels or something? I kind of got attacked by my nail polish." Sonny walked over, and picked up the object she had thrown just a few minutes before, and walked out the door. "Sonny? Sonny? Sonny! Great, now I have to wait and dry."

* * *

Chad drummed his hands impatiently on his dressing room vanity. He had been waiting all day. All day! And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't wait! He stared at the ticking clock that the seconds quickly elapsed on. Sighing, and running his hand through his perfect hair (what about him isn't perfect?), he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard his door open, which cause him to immediately smirk.

"Yes, Son-Lyn?" Chad spun around, only to face his dark haired co-star. Surprised, he shook his head, and hoped he had covered his name slip up enough. She probably didn't even care anymore, after all the times he had called her the wrong name on set.

"You're supposed to be on set, Chadford!" Portlyn ignored the name slip up and continued on which she was sent to do.

"We took five, remeemmmberr Poorrtlynn-Annee?" Chad stood, stretched, and yawned, while Portlyn cringed at the sound of her full name. Almost no one knew it, but leave it to Chad Dylan Cooper to figure it out. Probably hired a private investigator or something. After all, he did give her a long lecture when she called him it on set that one day. She still doesn't know what the big deal was.

"Yeah. Took five." Portlyn pursed her lips. "Forty-five minutes ago!" She placed her hands on her hips, and he mimicked her position.

"So, I went a little over. If it was that important, why didn't you call me to set?"

Yeah, ok, a little over. She rolled her eyes. "We would've, but someone turned their speaker down." Chad frowned in recollection. So what if he did, it was loud, and annoying, and thought it had complete control over him. Telling him when he could and couldn't be on set. It was like a dictator. And no one dictates or tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do.

Chad waved his hands in fake enthusiasm. "Well, I know now. So let's go to set. Woo-freaking-hoo." Portlyn rolled her eyes, as Chad pushed past her and out the door and on set. She soon followed.

"Thank you Chad for showing how much you care about the show. We were starting to think you got lost on the way back from your dressing room. Now that everything is in order, places for act two, scene three." The director remarked, as Chad walked onto the main area of where 'Mackenzie Falls' was filmed.

"Act two, scene three, we're rolling, and… Action!" Portlyn walked on set, Chad close behind, taking their places in the scene that had started.

"Listen to me!" He grabbed Portlyn's hand.

"There's nothing to listen about-"

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Chad felt a smirk cross his face. The moment he had been waiting for had come.

"And cut!" The clacker-board man Chad didn't know the name of (and one of the people he really didn't bother to remember the name of) yelled through the room.

Portlyn huffed out a breath. "Well, _that_ was productive." She stalked off set, and past the brunette who had interrupted yet again.

"Sonny, what a surprise." Chad faked a yawn, as the brunette walked over to him.

"Chad, explain this." Sonny shoved something into his chest.

Chad grabbed it, looking at it. "Look, this woman lost thirty pounds! That's impressive, and motivational… Blah, blah, blah. Thanks for sharing." He started to walk off, knowing the conversation was far from over, only to be grabbed by a soft hand. An electric shock immediately ran through his arm. Sonny quickly let go, which gave him the impression it had happened to her too.

Sonny could feel a hot, red feeling cover her cheeks. She quickly tried to erase the feeling of pleasure, and rid of the butterflies the made her stomach bubble and twist. She took three deep breaths, allowing anger to overtake her yet again.

"Not that!"

"Then what?"

"This! You know, the big picture of us in the middle!"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. You know what that is?"

"A picture of us."

"Yes, we clarified that, and it's on the cover, split in two by the way, because 'Chad Dylan Cooper Told All'." Sonny angrily flipped open to the cover story, and pushed it in to Chad's hands. Chad looked at the big picture of him, next to his interview. He folded the magazine in half, looking at the blown-up picture of him.

"I look so good." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Will you please read it?"

"'Teen heart-throb doesn't have to look far for a rebound girl, because we know there were thousands of girls waiting on pins and needles until he was single once again.'" Chad recited.

Sonny sighed, aggravated. "Not the caption! The interview!"

"'The unexpected celebrity couple that graced the cover of almost all magazines, and made every prime time television show has spilt. What happened? Well, that's what we wanted to know. We sat down with _the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper_, and got all the details." Chad grinned smugly, sitting down in a director styled chair where he had read his blog the last time Sonny stormed in demanding him of a story time. Hard to believe it was over a month ago.

"Yes, the one and only: _liar pants Chadford Lying Cooper_!" Sonny exclaimed in anger. She couldn't believe it. "Please continue."

"Alison, I know what is says. After all, I did say it, so do we really need to read it out loud? The population of America already knows about our break-up."

Sonny snatched the magazine out of his hands, scanning the articles once again. "Oh, you mean the one that happened the four days ago, and already made this week's _TeenWeekly _and _Star Watch Magazine_? The one that happened because I was 'too clingy', and 'easily jealous', and 'caused fights over petty things', and 'called late at night because I got lonely', and 'wasn't as committed as you were'?"

"The one because you 'often took more than you gave'?" Sonny nodded her head in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, that one."

"In that case, yes."

"What is your deal? Are you out to ruin me?"

Chad blinked blankly, keeping a straight, innocent face. "Is it working?"

Sonny's jaw tightened, and she faked a smile. "No, because people don't think that I'm an over needy, obsessive, crazed, clingy girlfriend." She sarcastically listed, and counted on her fingers before throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Oh, shame. I thought I had surely convinced them this time."

"What? When your blog failed the first time?"

"Well that was the original intention, but we saw how that turned out." He made a cutting signal across his throat. He didn't see what the big deal was. And she thought he was complicated? She wants a break-up, he gives her a break-up, and she complains about it.

"This wasn't what I meant when I said break-up." _She read thoughts now too?_

"Well, you told me not to listen to you, so I didn't."

"But you always do the opposite of what I say."

"Which is why I didn't this time."

"But you did that last time!"

"I know, so you wouldn't expect it again."

"Urgh! You're so frustrating!"

"Yeah." Chad popped his collar, as Sonny sighed. She was confused enough, and didn't need him confusing her anymore. She hated Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You- You- butt face!" He chuckled at her 'comeback' that she had trouble forming, and actually getting out of her mouth, because she was so angry.

"Really? I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you could've done better than that. Name calling? Really? Are we in the second grade, Sonny?"

"No, because you have the comprehension of a two year old." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Sonny, look at it this way. The world already knows your true identity of a diva, why not as a crazy ex-girlfriend?"

"You know what Chad? I'm done with this conversation! I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Ha, good luck with that."

"Oh you just watch me!"

"You already talked to me."

"No I didn't, because it's starting now."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"You talked."

"Urgh!"

* * *

Sonny found this harder than she thought. It had been two days, and not talking to Chad seemed to be affecting her more than him. It was so difficult! And there were so many things she wanted to say to him! On the first day, when she decided to kill herself slowly by not talking to him, she had stormed back on the 'Mackenzie Falls' set, and started to demand why he kissed her in the first place (because she never really got that answer), only to realize she wasn't suppose to talk to him when she saw his smirk. She quickly replaced her Chad with a 'Chad-Lyn', and asked Portlyn if she had any nail polish remover because Tawni had a slight situation. She watched Chad face glower when he realized she in fact wasn't going to talk to him. Yesterday was pure torture. There were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. He didn't seem to mind. He just walked around without a care in the world.

She eventually came to the conclusion that Chad was impossible to ignore, so she put her brain to work, thinking of ways that she could possibly annoy him. As she sat on her sofa thinking, Tawni came out of her dressing room with a brand new, sparkling dress.

"What'd you think?" Tawni turned, admiring herself in the mirror.

Sonny looked towards Tawni, and cocked her head. "About what?"

"The weather." Tawni's voice was full of sarcasm, but Sonny didn't seem to care.

"It's very sunny," Tawni glared at her. "With a chance of sarcasm."

"My dress, Sonny! My dress! Do you like it?" Sonny stood, and walked over to the blonde who was attired in a blue and pink dress, with sparkles covering the top.

"It's alright, but why do you need a dress?"

"Uh, for tomorrow? Duh." Tawni threw her hands out in frustration at Sonny's stupidity, and slipped on some silver shoes, replacing the pink ones she was already wearing.

"Wait? What's tomorrow?"

"All the studio's interviews? The magazines and TV people come and ask what we're working on, and current season, and ratings, and… well, you get it."

"For all the shows?"

Tawni carelessly nodded. "Um hum. And I am so gonna make the cover in this dress!" She pouted at the mirror, as Sonny's eyes lit up. If ignoring Chad didn't work, why not do the opposite?

* * *

"Chaddy Waddy Woo!" Chad Dylan Cooper's face covered in confusion as he heard a girl scream across the large entrance to the studio where his interview was taking place. Liz Ambers, the reporter for _TVWeek _magazine, swiped around to see the intruder, and let a smile cross her face.

"Sonny Monroe! What are you doing here?"Liz questioned, as the brunette walked over, and sat down next to Chad.

Chad plastered a huge fake grin on his face to match Sonny's and spoke through his teeth. "Yes, _Sonny_, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I see my _boyfriend_?" Sonny cooed, crossing her arms in fake disappointment.

"I thought you two broke-up." Scribbling in her note book fiercely, Liz looked in between the couple. Sonny had clasped Chad's hand tightly in her own, and Chad shifted uncomfortably, nervously laughing.

"Yeah." He said, the smile still plastered on his face. Then he turned to Sonny. "We did." His words spat like poison as he spoke in her ear.

Sonny's body started to tremble, and her lip quivered. "We did? When?" Chad tilted his head, smile still on his face, glaring in confusion and anger at Sonny.

Liz looked up at Sonny. "Why, last week. Don't you remember?"

"Yes Sonny, _remember_?"

"No! Why did you break-up with me?" Sonny's eyes filled with fake tears, as she tried not to burst out laughing at the expression on Chad's face. "Is this about what happened a couple of weeks ago outside your house? I swear, I didn't know she was your cousin. And she didn't get too hurt, just a couple bruises!" Liz's eyes widened at Sonny's whines, as Chad blinked a couple times in perplexity. What was she doing? "Now I know why you're not answering my calls! Why Chaddy? Why?" Sonny continued to whine.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, why?" Liz furthered, intrigued by the new development in the story. Chad shook his head, not sure of what to think.

"Um Sonny, I think you should leave." He tilted his head, and nodded towards the exit.

"But I-"

"_Leave._"

"Fine then!" Sonny got up in a huff, and stomped her foot, before smiling again. "Toodles Chaddy! I'll save a seat for you at lunch." Sonny waved merrily, fake tears forgotten, and kissed Chad on the cheek, leaving a big lip gloss mark. She skipped out, proud of a job well done, leaving Chad to finish his interview.

* * *

"Sonny _bear_?" Sonny cringed hearing Chad's voice near her in the commissary.

"Sonny bear?" Nico and Grady looked at each other, and cracked up laughing.

"Can I just borrow you for a quick moment." He jerked Sonny out of her seat, and into a corner.

"Ow! That's relationship abuse!" Sonny laughed as Chad's face paled with anger.

"What was that for?!?"

Sonny batted her eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean, Chaddy?"

"You know what I mean! The interview! Now people not only think you're a diva, clingy, obsessive person, but a crazy, ex, stalker girlfriend." Sonny's face filled with puzzlement. Why was he angry? She was helping him ruin her reputation. "What were you doing? Some kind of scheme to get back at me?"

"Yeah, and it worked!"

"Yeah, it did! Congratulations!" Chad started to walk off, but felt Sonny grab his arm.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just was mad, so decided I'd make you mad, which worked perfectly, making us both very mad people."

"Glad everything went according to plan."

"I know, right?" Sonny smiled a big, toothy smile, as Chad started to walk off again. "Wait, Chad."

"What?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know, wasn't that in your 'Make Chad Look like an Idiot' plan?" Sonny scrunched her nose,

"That wasn't my plan; you can do that by yourself. It wasn't in my 'Operation Annoy Chadford to no end' plan, if that's the one you're talking about."

Chad turned back around towards the door. "Well, it certainly worked, and you can figure the rest out by yourself."

"Wait, what if we did a press conference. We could tell them the whole thing was a huge misunderstanding." Sonny followed Chad through the door, outside.

"How could it be misunderstood? There's nothing to misunderstand!" Chad faced Sonny, interested in the idea. She bit her lip in thought, and tapped her hands against her thighs. She looked so, so, cute! There! He said it! She was cute! And you know what? He loved that! He hated Chad Dylan Cooper. He hated it. It was some façade. Some long running joke. But now the joke was on him. He had given up. He was tired of being Chad Dylan Cooper. It was way too hard to be him around Sonny anyway, because around Sonny he was Chad. Chad was the little boy who really wanted to be a baseball player, but who's parents decided to put him in modeling. Chad was the teenager who often found himself acting so un-Chad like, he freaked himself out. Chad was the guy that liked hiking in the woods, and snowboarding, and his home back in Colorado, and eating _Starbursts._ Chad was in love with Sonny Monroe.

"Well, maybe we could just tell the truth. That it was all a mistake and-"

"Sonny, since when do we tell the truth? Everything in our relationship is a lie!" Sonny's eyes grew wide, as she experienced Chad Dylan Cooper have a meltdown. She swallowed, taking a deep breath, preparing to ask the question that always led to something else.

"What do you mean, Chad?"

"Sonny, I don't know what we should do. Honestly, you never make up your mind, always no then yes then no then yes! You're such a girl!"

"Yes Chad, thank you for acknowledging my gender."

"That's not the point!"

"Ok, well in that case, you're such a boy! You never understand, and you talk just to hear yourself talk, and you put yourself before everyone else, and- and- it's so annoying!" Sonny got right up to his face, and he kissed her. Right then. Right there. Just like that. And this time, there was no confusion. Just pure and utter sparks. No tangy Dr. Pepper after taste, or ski ball, or anything else. They broke away and just stood there staring at each other in complete silence.

"What were you saying?" Chad broke the silence, and smirked at Sonny's confused expression.

"I was just- And then- Did you just kiss me?"

"Maybe. But what were you saying?"

"How annoying- and our relationship is weird- and- why'd you kiss me?"

"Maybe I wanted to."

"What if I didn't?"

"Doesn't matter, Chad Dylan Cooper always gets what he wants. It's an unknown law of the kingdom."

"So you're a dictator now? Passing laws and such? I wish you luck with that." Sonny turned around, and started to walk off, still slightly shocked and confused.

"No, _Chad Dylan Cooper_ is a dictator." Sonny turned back around, confused.

"What?"

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is a dictator. _Chad _just acted on the impulse of the moment, hoping that it would be ok." Chad swallowed his pride, reaching out on the limb. He knew he'd never be able to go and admit his feelings for Sonny. That was much too hard. So, he decided to hint towards them.

"Aren't you and Chad Dylan Cooper the same people?" Sonny furrowed her brow.

"Are we Sonny? Are we really?"

"Ok. Major déjà vu. Is it too hard for you just to answer the question?"

"Ok. Fine. Since you like it simple, I'll keep it simple."

"Thank you."

"I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_, except when I'm around you, because you make me _Chad_."

"Well, _Chad_, what do you think we should do about the situation we're facing?"

"_Chad_ had nothing to do with the situation. He only started the fire by kissing you. And _Chad Dylan Cooper _doesn't care. So you can do whatever you want about the situation."

"So now you're going to switch in between your full name and you're first name to get out of things?"

Chad smirked. "Yep. Pretty much."

"Ok, in that case, I'll schedule a press conference."

"You do that."

"You better show up." Sonny pointed an accusatory finger at him, before turning around.

"_Chad_ wouldn't miss it for the world."

"How about _Chad Dylan Cooper_?"

"He'll be fashionably late." Chad walked back in to the commissary, which went unnoticed by Sonny who kept walking.

"You know it's kind of weird that you're talking about yourself like you're two different people. I mean, it's pretty weird you're talking about yourself period, but really, this is sitting on the line between mental society and weird." She waited for a response that never came.

"Chad? Hello?" She turned back around, to find Chad gone. Maybe she didn't love Chad Dylan Cooper, but she did have a soft spot for Chad.

* * *

Katie hopes you liked it. She didn't find it that great, and she's sorry to 'readergirl12345' who might find this a little disappointing. She knows it got a little weird at the end, and just kind of rushed into something that wasn't very good and almost unfinished and sudden. She also wishes it was more humorous, didn't jump around as much, and that it wasn't so long. She really did try, though. But enough about what she thinks, what do you think?

Katie would appreciate it if you would review. Constructive criticism is welcome, and the button is right there.


End file.
